Lost For A While
by Jack Snowflake Frost
Summary: Six Native Americans go on a trip that takes them to love


Lost For A While

Back in the 18th century there was a tribe of Native Americans called the Kiowa. They lived in tipis and they had a chief named Asahavey.

He led the group. His favorite warrior Hache which means "wolf."Hache was strong, tan, and he looked like Taylor Lautner. He was married to the chief's daughter, Chula, which means "fox."Chula was very pretty and very nice. She looked like Tinsel Corey. She was always loyal to her father until she met Hache. Whenever Chula sees Hache she feels like she would walk on clouds.

Hache never knew that Chula was pregnant. The only one that knew was her father. Hache went to war and was gone for months. Every month Chula got bigger and bigger. By the time she was due she was huge. Each baby would come out one by one. She didn't know she was carrying six kids. Three boys and three girls. Each looked alike. The girls looked like their mom and the boys looked like their dad. Chula named each one of them personally. Lovela which meant soft spirit. Dakota which meant the allies. Denali which meant the great one.

Koda which meant the allies, Texas which meant friends, and Angeni which meant Angel. In order of how they came out was Denali, Dakota, Texas, Lovela, Koda, and Angeni. Each got older every year. Lovela was the littlest one of the bunch. All her siblings got bigger she stayed little. She was also the love bug. She was the one who looked exactly like her mother. Koda and Texas were the rascals of all the boys. They had their dad's look, but their mother's heart. Denali and Dakota were more adults than kids. Little Angeni was the huger of the family. She would go up to anyone in the tribe and hug them. Chula and her adoring kids were very happy in public with the tribe, but at home she and the kids would think about Hache, and when he will come home. That day would come sooner than they thought. Hache and his warriors came home in three sun rises. He came home to a family filled with kids.

He was very confused about the kids. He wondered if they were his. She explained to him that before he left she was pregnant. He would love the kids anyway if they were his or not. He mostly loved being with his girls. When the boys were ready he taught them how to hunt the buffalo. Chula taught the girls to sew the baskets and blankets out of the hid. When the sun went down the girls would go and see the moon rise. Then when it would rise they would go back. In what is now Oklahoma is where the family and the rest of tribe moved to. The chief also liked being with his grand kids. He played with the girls the most because he knew that the boys didn't like him, when they found out that he led their father in war. They hung out with him all the time. The girls grandpa was never there after that. Each of them just stuck to the sewing and gathering. Their grandpa later died of a heart attack. A new chief rose and his name was Guikale, not Hache. The family moved back to where they started. When they made it home they were ambushed. All of them were taken prisoner by English settlers heading west. They were fed daily, but caught a deadly disease and it killed the father. The settlers let the family bury their father. All the settlers turned on the mother. The kids were pushed back and away from their mother. The mother was raped and killed. They took the kids and headed west. Each of the kids had to be left somewhere. Years went by until the kids were teens. All of them were abandoned in The Oregon Territory. They found some dens that were abandoned, so they moved in. The girls gathered and the boys hunted. One day the girls found three English boys lost in the woods. They brought water and food to them. Each introduced themselves.

"Hello. We mean you no harm. I'm Lovela. This is my sisters Dakota and Angeni. What are your names?"

"I'm Anthony. This is my brother Tim and my cousin Edward. How do you know our language?"

"We were kidnapped by settlers and they killed our parents. We were abandoned here not long ago." Lovela answered to the boys.

"Wow, long day huh? Is there more of you?" Edward asked the girls.

"Our brothers are out hunting. They will be back soon. If you are lost we can help you, but we have to wait for our brothers."Dakota replied.

"Their coming now. I hear them." Angeni told the boys as they hid. The boys found the girls and they asked, "Who were you talking to?"Denali asked his younger sisters.

"We found some boys, the same age as us. They need our help Denali. We have to help them." Lovela tried to persuade her brother to help.

"Help! Help!"

"What was that?" Denali said as he ran towards a bush. There was three English girls.

"What are you doing here?" Denali asked the girls.

"We are lost just like the boys. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Elizabeth. This is my friend Felicity and this is Johanna. Who are you sir?"

"I am Denali. My brothers are Texas and Koda. What are you doing here?"

"We are lost."

"Well you guys could live with us." Lovela said to the settlers.

By the look in Denali's eyes he didn't like the idea. Lovela still agreed to it.

"If you hurt them I hurt the girls."

"Fine. You can stay with us, but you have to gather or if you are a boy you have to hunt with us."Denali commanded to the settlers.

Everyday since that moment they tried to work together. The boys would head out and hunt while the girls gathered. The settlers and the natives decided that they used the bows instead of the guns that the English boys had. The English girls had to tear their dresses and get rid of their stockings. Each of girl came home with baskets and they were filled with berries and delicious herbs. They found some grains and created handmade pasta. Denali didn't know, but he was falling in love with Felicity. Koda was head over heels for Johanna. Texas didn't care what his brothers thought he was already with Elizabeth. The girls were still by themselves, but the boys kept trying to make a move. Anthony wanted Angeni. Edward wanted Lovela. Tim really wanted Dakota. Each of the boys would ask the permission of the brothers to have the girls.

"Hey! Lovela, would you want to watch the moon rise?" Edward asked her. Lovela stormed out and went into the den.

"What did I say?" Edward asked all of them. The sisters were asked to leave.

"When the girls were little our mother would take them on a hill and they would what the moon rise. Ever since then she and her sisters never liked the moon. When the moon starts rising they are asleep. Our mother was killed by settlers. Our father died of a sickness they gave him." Denali explained to the boys. "So I recommend don't bring up the moon or don't even think about talking about settlers. She will flip out. The girls also have been a little sensitive since the accident." Texas took the rest of the story.

"What accident? What happened?" Anthony asked.

"We weren't abandoned. Our kidnappers well they went into a town and they did some terrible things to ourselves. They put guns in our hands and they shot themselves. They had a string attached to the trigger and they pulled it. Lovela wasn't very happy with them, but she wouldn't kill them. She's been this way since that day. When that happened we ran and found the dens and decided to live like this."Denali explained that accident.

"Oh. So don't talk about settlers and the moon." Edward sounded confused.

"Yes. That is right. No talking about that stuff."Texas said.

"Oh now I see how it is. You are giving him tips to wooing me. I'm not into that crap." Lovela said as she stormed off.

Every day since that day Edward tried to get her back. Denali pretty much lost his sister doing that. Lovela finally accepted Edward as a lover. Denali and Lovela were perfectly fine after that. Denali and Felicity were married along with the rest of the boys. The girls were then married. Each had to kids. Denali and Felicity had Akarako and Adsila. Edward and Lovela had Ayasha and Akikia. Texas and Elizabeth had Alacca and Alaska. Koda and Johanna were having Kiona and Laneetches. Tim and Dakota were with Kele and Kwanita. Anthony and Angeni had Yuma and Yepa. On the road back to Oklahoma they ran into settlers. Lovela fought them off to defend her young. Lovela won that fight. They were heading to England. They found themselves a boat to take them across the sea. The brothers and sisters with their kids had to change their names. Denali turned into William and Texas was turned to Jack. Koda was turned into Robert, and Dakota to Mary. Angeni turned into Alice and Lovela to Rosalie. The kids stayed with their regular names.

Present day the kids of they family have great grand children and they visit their great grandparents each day. Now that all came back to the US and they live happily on an reservation.

The End


End file.
